


Capture this

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon), kokoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch and James share a cute moment during James's birthday dinner.Inspired by a Kokoshipping I found :) and in honour of Pride Month! ♡
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Kosaburou | Butch
Kudos: 14





	Capture this

Butch flung open the doors to his closet with a small, semi-frustrated sigh. He usually had zero interest in clothes and his idea of fashion was a black shirt and jeans. Simple, yet stylish enough. At least he thought so. Despite this he had been stressing all afternoon about his outfit. As he reached for the trusty shirt once more, he cursed and vowed from now on he would at least try a more cheerful colour sometime...

After combing his hair and having a squirt of his favourite colongue, Butch uncrumpled the note that he had been carrying in his pocket all day and couldn't help but smile. James's handwriting was exceptionally neat, it was one of the many things he loved about him.

_"6pm. Millie's Diner. Don't be late! J x"_

Butch glanced down at his watch. It was already quarter to. He daren't be late, not today. It would NOT go down well. He grabbed his wallet and keys and gave a final check of himself in the mirror.  
"Close enough" he muttered before striding out of the door and walking briskly down the corridor towards the parking lot. The gift for James was still in the trunk of his car where he had been hiding it for weeks.  
_________________________________________

"Aw wow! I love it!" beamed James as he held up the shiny new camera. "Thank you so much!!! It looks expensive though?"  
"Well you know... I wanted to get you something nice" Butch smiled. "Happy Birthday James!"

The 2 of them were sat in a booth in the corner of the diner. Butch had made an educated guess when booking James's birthday meal, the place served the best burgers in town! Not to mention the generous portions of icecream they gave you afterwards. He couldn't help but watch his boyfriend as James scrolled through the camera happily.

"You look great tonight by the way Butch!" he winked.  
"Heh. Thanks. You know i'm not particularly adventurous with my wardrobe" Butch replied. "You always look great though!"  
James blushed. "Well I try..." he reached forward and placed his hand on Butch's. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other.

The waitress came up.  
"Hey birthday boy! What can I get for you?" she said.  
James picked up the menu, practically bouncing in his seat.  
"A cowboy burger please!!" he said. "With a Coke!"  
"And i'll have a Texas hot with a banana shake ta" Butch added.  
"No problem!" The waitress collected their menus and as she walked off James leant forward smirking.  
"A banana shake? What are you, 6?"

Butch leant in so their faces were almost touching and playfully tapped James on the nose.  
"Easy cowboy!" he said. "Otherwise no banana for you tonight!"  
James started giggling uncontrollably. Butch continued staring at him with a bemused smile. He slowly shook his head.  
"Behave yourself!" he muttered.

"Hey I know! Let's test this camera!" James piped up as he switched it on. Butch's face dropped.  
"Noo you know I hate pictures of myself!" he moaned.  
"Yeah I don't get it... you're gorgeous ok? Everyone knows it!" said James. "Come on I want at least 1 decent snap of you!"  
Butch covered his face with his arms. He was massively camera shy and there weren't many pictures of him as a result. James didn't give up though.

"Come on you!" he said teasingly. "Just one pic! I told you, you look amazing tonight. You believe me, right?"  
"Hmm..." said Butch.  
"And it's my birthday!" James pouted. "Pleease?"  
"Fine..." sighed Butch. "Make it quick!"  
He cautiously lowered his arms and placed them on the table. James pressed the shutter and immediately went to preview it. Butch craned his neck to look too.  
"I look scared!" Butch laughed. James shook his head.  
"No it's cute, I love it! I...I love you"

"I love you too..." Butch said.  
They sat with their hands entwined on the table, continuing to talk, flirt and make jokes. As far as James was concerned it was the best birthday ever.


End file.
